


tests

by chaetomis (pennedthoughts), pennedthoughts



Category: No Fandom
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-29
Updated: 2019-11-29
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:46:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21600091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pennedthoughts/pseuds/chaetomis, https://archiveofourown.org/users/pennedthoughts/pseuds/pennedthoughts
Summary: tests.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	tests

  


  


yenaToday at 7:19 PM  
sO I WAS THINKING  


* * *

chaewonToday at 7:19 PM  
that explains the beads of sweat  


* * *

yenaToday at 7:19 PM  
.  
BITCH  


* * *

yuriToday at 7:19 PM  
_sigh_  
what is it, yena-unnie?  
i wake up for this pls dont disappoint  


* * *

yenaToday at 7:21 PM  
ALRIGHT  
LISTEN  
i've figured out what kinda poultry we would be as joyuriz  


* * *

yuriToday at 7:21 PM  
.  


* * *

chaewonToday at 7:22 PM  
is this what unemployment do to u  


* * *

hyewonToday at 7:22 PM  
no let her continue  


* * *

yujinToday at 7:23 PM  
yeah i'm curious!!!  


* * *

chaewonToday at 7:23 PM  
enablers, all of u  


* * *

yenaToday at 7:24 PM  
OKAY OKAY SO  
i'm obviously a duck  
no plot twist just plain ol' ducky me  


* * *

yujinToday at 7:24 PM  
  


* * *

yenaToday at 7:24 PM  
AND THEN yuri  
yuri is a chicken  
because she's a... _chicken_  


* * *

chaeyeonToday at 7:25 PM  
very specific  


* * *

wonyoungToday at 7:25 PM  
hMMMMmMM  
are you sure yuri-unnie isn't a chicken because her greeting every morning is just like a chicken's cockadoodledoo waking you up so you'd be ready to face the day :3c 

* * *

eunbiToday at 7:26 PM  
pls never spell it out again  
i thought you're saying the c word  


* * *

wonyoungToday at 7:26 PM  
cOCK  


* * *

eunbiToday at 7:26 PM  
CHILD?!?!??!  


* * *

wonyoungToday at 7:27 PM  
WAIT SORRY IT  
THAT WAS KURA-UNNIE NOT ME  


* * *

hitomiToday at 7:27 PM  
so what's chaewon-unnie?  


* * *

yenaToday at 7:28 PM  
BOYYY OK GET THIS  
chaewon is  
a _turkey_  


* * *

nakoToday at 7:29 PM  
whymstve  


* * *

yenaToday at 7:29 PM  
because u know  
u know how turkey's like, a drier and saltier ver of a chicken  


* * *

chaewonToday at 7:30 PM  
.  


* * *

yenaToday at 7:31 PM  
and thats just chaewon in a nutshell  


* * *

chaewonToday at 7:31 PM  
**.**  


* * *

yenaToday at 7:31 PM  
dry.  
and salty  


* * *

chaewonToday at 7:31 PM  
yena-unnie :)  
i'm coming :) into the living room :) to burn :) down :) your entire wardrobe :)  


* * *

yenaToday at 7:32 PM  
exhibit a  
wait shes serious  
hELSP  
SOMEONE HELSP ME PLEASE SAVE MY CLEOTSHES  
_DONT ELEABE ME ON READ!!!!_  


* * *


End file.
